


Silver, Green, And Blonde

by TheCrazyNinja



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, reflecting, they all love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyNinja/pseuds/TheCrazyNinja
Summary: After a long day of work, Byleth goes to bed thinking of their loved ones.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ignatz Victor/Raphael Kristen/My Unit | Byleth, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Ignatz Victor, Raphael Kirsten/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Silver, Green, And Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very long time since I've last written a fan fiction, maybe 5 years. I apologize before hand but i personally like the make a bunch of rare pair stuff because my heart never goes with the easy route.  
> On another note, this is inspired by the many authors on this site, one for some of the ideas, and two for my want to write again.  
> 

The day had dragged out for far too long in Byleth's taste. Being the archbishop the church after Rhea had passed only days after the war had started to take up all of their waking hours. Very rarely had they been able to stay awake to enjoy their moments with their partners at night when they could finally see them. Today the work extended into later hours to to the point that by the time they finally made their way into their bedroom their three partners were already long asleep. Guilt filled their head as they made their way to stripping down to their undercloths. As the laid down in bed, behind Ashe, they looked to their loved ones. They had all been so patient and supportive with them throughout this time but they still couldn't help but think that they were undeserving of the trio that laid with them. 

Ashe, the one who currently is being held from behind by Byleth, curled up into Ignatz side, had been helping in any way that he can whether with his partners or with the people in the monastery. Ashe likes to help with Ignatz's art, either as a model or as moral support, and even speaking together about new books they have decided to read. Him and Raphael spend time together being the archbishops head knights, protecting the monastery, or in the kitchen figuring out new ways to come up with new foods their loves could enjoy. And at any time, he makes his way to Byleth to make sure they are well and not over working themself, even making sure that they eat and drink. He always held a loving smile whenever he would come into their office, sometimes meet with a internally stressed Byleth, and make all of their concerns fall away as he would kiss their forehead and handed them a small sweet. Truly a gift of the goddess in Byleth's eyes. 

Ignatz, who laid on his back with both Raphael and Ashe drapped over him, facing Raphael's chest, was expanding his art abilities during his waking hours. With the title of the church's painter, he spends his days planning and making new pieces. Ashe always brought a lively conversation of shared interests, or the quiet moments of comfort in one another presence that made his thoughts come down to earth. Raphael would always be curious about anything he was working on, always wanting to support Ignatz on any of his pieces, in awe at all of them. When he had nothing to work on, or simply didn't have any plans during the day, he would sit with Byleth reading peacefully, sometimes reading out loud since Byleth had once mentioned that they found it comforting. Sometimes, he would bring his sketchpad and would sit and simply sketch away, most of the time it would Byleth, and smile up to them. What a beautiful piece of artwork he was. 

Raphael, on his stomach, partially on Ignatz and his hand extended all the way over to Ashe's waist, had spent a lot of his time encouraging his partners and everyone around. Along with Ashe, had been appointed as one of the archbishops head knights, spent most of his time helping people who needed it. Ashe and him would train sometimes, and he would always help Ashe with any type of weapon Ashe decided that he would like to learn that day, loving the joy he gets. One the days where Ignatz felt undeserving of only doing art, he would always reassure him that he deserve all of this. And, on days where Byleth would feel to overwhelmed by all of their work, he would always come in and hug all of their worries and problems away. Always the ever loving soul he is. 

Byleth could never understand how they were gift with these amazing people in their life, always so willing to support them even when they spend so much time away from them, maybe they should plan a nice vacation for the four of them when the worse of the work is over. So they can replay for all of the continues kindness they show them and give back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to do more of my ever longing love of rare pairs, might even do little small one shot thing out of memories of my old stuff but I cannot that I will.


End file.
